


Семь раз я назвал тебя братом

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blackcest, M/M, MWPP Era, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: то, чему не следовало начинаться





	Семь раз я назвал тебя братом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [7 Loves/7Lives ( i called you brother seven times)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318941) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 

> Бета перевода: Лис  
Гамма перевода: Elga
> 
> Перевод выполнен для Последнего Бала Сириуса Блэка на Polyjuice Potion (2009)

****

**VI. Смертельный холод**

Молва приписывает семье Сириуса тесную связь с Тёмными Искусствами, но, несмотря на слухи, несмотря на то, о чём шепчутся в подворотнях и углах Лютного переулка, вряд ли это такое уж близкое знакомство. Сириус никогда не использовал Непростительных Заклятий и до войны ни разу не видел, как их накладывают. Год назад он не отличил бы убитого человека от жертвы сердечного приступа — сейчас же он за пятьдесят футов узнаёт следы, которые оставляет Авада Кедавра.

Регулус мёртв.

Тусклый, неверный свет уличных фонарей заливает его тело жёлтым, янтарным сиянием. Мягко падает снег, покрывая тротуар, словно сахаром; он тихо поскрипывает под каблуками Сириуса, когда тот опускается на колени у ног Регулуса. 

Он нерешительно заносит руку над ботинком младшего брата, едва не касаясь потёртой чёрной кожи. По переулку удаляются голоса, взбираются по стене паба, как ползучие плети, и Сириус дотрагивается до ткани брюк Регулуса. 

— Дыши, — говорит он брату. Сириусу не хватает воздуха, его дрожащий голос звучит сдавленно, потому что он сам вдруг разучился дышать.

Регулус упрямо не шевелится. Снежинки падают на его волосы, делая их седыми, превращая в тяжёлые мокрые пряди, липнущие ко лбу. Сириус трясущимися руками отводит их от лица, склонившись над тем, что когда-то было его братом.

— Ненавижу тебя, — начинает Сириус, но слова замирают у него на языке прежде, чем он их произносит, повисают в стылом, пронизывающем февральском воздухе. Сириус замолкает — теперь можно не лгать. Регулус мёртв и не услышит этой лжи. 

Сириус слышит, как бьётся его сердце, представляет пустоту в груди Регулуса, и в этот момент война перестаёт быть для него вопросом добра или зла, победы или поражения. Теперь он должен просто выжить. Чтобы отомстить.

Сейчас Сириус вспоминает брата, каким видел его в последний раз — раскрасневшегося, полуобнажённого, прижатого к стене в Лютном переулке, с заломленными за голову руками. Он вспоминает, как колено Регулуса втискивалось между его ног, как зубы Регулуса оставляли следы его шее, и как Регулус шептал его имя, и «Нет», и «Хватит».

Он утыкается лицом в шею брата, прижимаясь твёрдым, возбуждённым членом к его холодному, неподвижному бедру. Вдоль переулка вытягиваются тени, ветер усиливается, танцует над телом Регулуса, ероша волосы и задирая рубашку. Сириус снова слышит стук своего сердца, и ему кажется, что Регулус вот-вот пошевелится; Сириус почти надеется, что Регулус выгнется под ним, как выгибался раньше, когда румянец ещё не сошёл с его щёк, а Авада Кедавра не сделала его глаза безжизненными.

Сириуса трясёт, его захлёстывает нездоровый колючий жар — словно в насмешку над безжизненной оболочкой, лежащей под ним. Его бёдра дёргаются, прежде чем он успевает сдержаться, ожидая прикосновений, которых — он знает — не должен желать, но тело умоляет завершить то, что не должно было начаться.

Сириус смотрит на подбородок Регулуса и вспоминает чердак на Гриммолд-Плэйс. Они совсем юные, их переполняют ребяческие порывы и украденное вино. Жаркие неумелые губы, робкие, неуверенные руки. Твёрдый член Регулуса прижимается к его бедру, и Сириус вспыхивает от стыда. Потому что ему это нравится.

Пальцы Регулуса тонкие и мокрые от снега, и, пытаясь переплести их со своими, Сириус чувствует, что они неподвижно застыли.

Задняя дверь паба неожиданно распахивается, ударяясь о выцветшие кирпичи; на улицу выплёскиваются последние отголоски схватки. Полуночное небо взрывается хаосом огней, заклинаний и шума, и Сириус падает на тело брата.

— Сириус?

Голос Ремуса тихий и испуганный, усталое лицо искажено от заклинаний и лунного света. Сириус уже на грани, его член ноет, но он почти рад, что появился хоть кто-то.

— Это…

— Да.

Ремус разглядывает Регулуса молча, плотно сжав губы. Сириус смотрит на друга, сердце колотится где-то в горле. С трудом переводя дыхание, Сириус замечает, как взгляд Люпина падает на руку Регулуса.

Регулус лежит, не прикрытый ни капюшоном, ни мантией; его рукав закатан, показывая Темную Метку ночному небу. Красные полосы изуродовали череп и змею, раны от зазубренного ножа, которые недавно перестали кровоточить, и Сириус ловит себя на мысли — когда же преданность Регулуса дала трещину? 

— Я позову Дамблдора, — негромко произносит Ремус.

— Что с Джеймсом?

— С ним всё в порядке, — отвечает Люпин. — Его задело опасным заклятием, но Хмури говорит, что не стоит волноваться.

— Я не должен был бросать его, — говорит Сириус.

— Лили нужна твоя помощь, — замечает Ремус. — Она беременна и не может аппарировать сама.

— Как она? — спрашивает Сириус. Они побывали в квартире Джеймса и Лили, а потом Сириус вернулся. Сейчас он смотрит на снег, тающий на пальцах Регулуса, а думает о слезах, бегущих по её лицу.

— Молли только что отправилась узнать, что с ней, — Люпин тихо и печально вздыхает. — Я позову Дамблдора.

— Я не должен был его бросать, — повторяет Сириус. Он сам не знает, о ком говорит — о Регулусе или о Джеймсе.

Как только Люпин отворачивается, Сириус вздрагивает, прижавшись к телу брата. Разрядка оставляет его опустошённым и равнодушным, таким же пустым, как то, что лежит под ним, и краем глаза он видит, как мир вспыхивает зелёным.

  
\--

Тёмному Лорду.  
Я знаю, что умру задолго до того, как ты прочитаешь это, но хочу, чтобы ты знал: именно я раскрыл твою тайну. Я похитил настоящий хоркрукс и намереваюсь уничтожить его, как только смогу. Я смотрю в лицо смерти с надеждой, что когда ты встретишь того, кто сравним с тобою по силе, ты опять обратишься в простого смертного.

\--  


**V. Кукловод  
**  
В Ордене не умолкают ни на минуту.

В его рядах, в основном, отставные авроры и дети, окончившие Хогвартс в прошлом июне, — люди, которые слишком много времени проводят в пабах. После пары стаканов они забывают, что следует скрывать знакомство друг с другом, а после ещё пары — что не должны обсуждать некоторые вещи прилюдно.

Никто не хочет сказать Сириусу в лицо, но он и так знает. Он слышал.

«Вепрево Колено» виднеется в конце Лютного переулка; этот паб и по расположению, и по царящей в нём атмосфере далёк от «Дырявого Котла» так же, как, должно быть, и маггловский мир. Этот рассыпающийся, уродливый деревянный нарост держится только на ржавых гвоздях и невнятно произнесённых заклинаниях. Втиснутый между борделем и заброшенным складом, он гноится посреди тёмного переулка, как нарыв.

Сириус ждёт напротив входа, прячась в тени полуразвалившегося строения, по огромным разбитым окнам которого можно понять, что когда-то здесь был магазин. Блэк вынимает из кармана мантии сигареты и прикуривает от серебряной зажигалки с гравировкой, которую на прошлое Рождество ему подарил Питер. Сизый дым тянется в лицо, и обжигает горло, и согревает прохладным ранним вечером.

В течение томительно долгого часа ничего не происходит — только солнце медленно опускается к горизонту, да приходят и уходят посетители «Вепрева Колена». В первые пятнадцать минут Блэк решил, что если это постоянные клиенты, то ему не хочется знать, чем торговали в разгромленном магазине у него за спиной.

Старая расшатанная дверь паба, скрипя, распахивается. На улицу выскальзывают двое в капюшонах, одетые слишком тепло для такой погоды — зябкой, но не холодной, и Сириус прикуривает очередную сигарету, наблюдая за ними из-под опущенных ресниц, прикрыв ладонью яркий огонёк зажигалки.

Один — высокий и стройный, и под его капюшоном Сириус замечает светлые волосы, скрывающие бледное лицо, а под плащом прячется знакомая, с позолотой, трость чёрного дерева. Спутник Малфоя ниже ростом — это женщина, и Блэк понимает: загляни он под её капюшон — увидит лицо двоюродной сестры. Дойдя до середины аллеи, они останавливаются — прямо между Сириусом и дверью. Блэк готовится к драке, в животе у него сплетаются в тугой клубок страх и возбуждение.

Из паба выходит третий, и Сириус внезапно цепенеет. Он не видит лица этого человека, но слишком хорошо знает тело брата, чтобы его ввели в заблуждение капюшон и несколько ярдов чёрной ткани. Сигарета выскальзывает из пальцев и тихо тлеет на неровной брусчатке. Регулус что-то говорит Малфою, легко касаясь рукава Люциуса, и Сириус вспоминает все услышанные в Ордене сплетни.

Он достаёт из кармана кольцо — серебряную печатку с ониксом, что досталась ему в наследство от дяди. Кольцо кажется увесистым — холодная тяжесть на ладони, и Блэк подбрасывает его быстрее, чем если бы хотел просто от него избавиться. Регулус замирает, когда кольцо прочерчивает в воздухе дугу, сверкая в тусклом свете. Печатка ударяет его по плечу и падает на землю у ног с глухим металлическим стуком.

— Я вас догоню, — бормочет он Малфою. — Кажется, оставил в пабе палочку.

Малфой резко отвечает; Сириус не слышит слов, но язвительный тон Люциуса, прорезает между ними воздух как нож. Смех Беллатрикс похож на звук бьющегося стекла; она исчезает за Люциусом, скрывшимся в тени. Регулус не смотрит им вслед.

— Я не хотел верить, — тихо говорит Сириус.

— Сириус, я… — Регулус запинается и замолкает, и такое ощущение, будто он хочет что-то добавить, глядя на грязь под ногами.

— Идиот, — выплёвывает Сириус, отступает от заброшенного магазина, оставаясь, насколько возможно, в тени, и Регулус поднимает на него взгляд. Его лицо бледное и кажется прозрачным, почти как у призрака, и язвительные упрёки замирают на губах Сириуса.

— Сириус, — решительно начинает Регулус, с усилием выдавливая сквозь стиснутые зубы каждый слог, но очередной выдох превращается во вздох.

Жалобный визг ржавых петель разрывает внезапно наступившую тишину. Из «Вепрева Колена», шаркая, выходит невысокий толстый человек с седеющими волосами. Регулус не обращает на него внимания, разглаживая свою мантию и вертя в руках палочку, будто собираясь аппарировать. Сириус отступает в тень, и, когда человек проходит мимо, Регулус присоединяется к брату.

Начинается дождь.

— Ты не понимаешь… — снова начинает Регулус.

— А что тут понимать? — перебивает Сириус. Он не уверен, что хочет услышать ответ. Он думает про бред о чистоте крови и превосходстве чистокровных, который мать несла с тех пор, как Сириус стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы слушать, и в животе у него сжимается холодный комок.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я об этом просил? — шипит Регулус. Он странно вздрагивает, будто разрывается от желания приблизиться к Сириусу — и держаться от него подальше. — Думаешь, я этого хотел?

— Богом клянусь, Регулус, если ты скажешь, что это была её идея, я…

— И что тогда? — зло спрашивает Регулус. — Что ты сделаешь? Ударишь меня? Так ты и раньше меня бил. — Он резко, невесело смеется. — Или, может, снова убежишь? Съебёшься с Поттером, забудешь про свою семью, и сделаешь вид, что не одинок?

У Сириуса перехватывает дыхание. Слова внезапно кажутся бессмысленными, бесконечными. Он неожиданно бросается на брата. У него встаёт ещё до того, как пальцы касаются мантии Регулуса, и тот впечатывается в осыпающуюся стену магазина со странно тихим звуком.

  
\--

Сириус,  
я не жду, что ты поймёшь, почему я это сделал. Ты никогда не понимал, почему я говорил или поступал так, а не иначе. Просто помни: я — не ты. И никогда не был. Просто помни — когда ты ушёл, всё изменилось. Поверь — у меня не было выбора.

\--

**IV. Разорванный круг  
**  
Миссис Поттер и глазом не моргнула. Крикнув Джеймсу, чтобы спускался вниз, она помогает Сириусу разобрать сумку и несколькими взмахами волшебной палочки создает в спальне стопку постельного белья. Оно в розовый и голубой цветочек, и Джеймс в ужасе от всех этих кружавчиков. Но Блэку кажется, что он в жизни ничего красивее не видел.

В первую неделю Регулус пишет ему ежедневно, а на следующей неделе — через день. Всякий раз, когда сова стучит клювом в окно, Сириус ругается и отправляет её обратно без ответа. Открыв письмо и прочитав «Дорогой Сириус…», он бросает его на пол. Убираясь, миссис Поттер аккуратно складывает письма на стол.

К концу августа от брата нет ни строчки уже неделю. Сириус не ждёт этих писем, но в то же время их отсутствие задевает. Он гадает — Регулусу стало всё равно, или он просто устал разговаривать сам с собой? О матери и о доме Сириус не думает. Не может.

Письмо, что он держит в руках, датировано одиннадцатым июня, и он успевает прочесть только «_Дорогой Сириус, я надеюсь_…», когда в дверь стучат.

— Джеймс, ты? — спрашивает Сириус.

— Нет, не Джеймс, — отвечает миссис Поттер. — Ты одет?

— Не совсем, — признаётся Блэк. Из-за ужасной летней жары он разделся до майки и трусов. 

— Я всё-таки рискну.

Миссис Поттер открывает дверь прежде, чем он успевает отыскать брюки. Её седеющие волосы скручены в небрежный узел на макушке, и она смеётся словно школьница, видя, как Сириус заливается краской:

— Я ведь уже говорила тебе, Сириус. Я замужняя женщина, у меня взрослый сын. Что там у тебя такого, чего я не видела, когда меняла Джеймсу пелёнки? 

— Знаю, миссис Поттер.

— И ради Мерлина, перестань называть меня «миссис Поттер», — продолжает она. — Меня зовут Эвелин. Знаю, ты просто пытаешься быть вежливым и всё такое, но ты лучший друг моего сына и живёшь здесь уже почти три месяца. — Она указывает на него пальцем. — От этих твоих «миссис Поттер то» да «миссис Поттер сё» я чувствую себя старше, чем на самом деле.

Она подбоченивается, локти торчат острыми углами, и Сириусу приходится подчиниться. Он кивает.

— Вот и ладно. Ну и зачем же я пришла? — вопрошает она. Блэк не отвечает; он уже понял, что когда миссис Поттер вот так спрашивает, то не ждёт ответа. — Ах, конечно же! — она со вздохом хлопает себя ладонью по голове. — Мы с Джеймсом отправляемся на Диагон Аллею. Полагаю, пора купить ему учебники и прочее. Завтра в школу.

— Точно, — бормочет Сириус. Его письмо из Хогвартса похоронено под пачкой писем от Регулуса. — Завтра.

— Не хочешь пойти с нами? — спрашивает миссис Поттер.

— О, — отвечает Блэк. — Нет, спасибо.

— А как же учебники? — интересуется она.

Сириус бормочет что-то невнятное.

Миссис Поттер фыркает:

— Сириус, я не расслышала, — она снова упирает руки в бока.

— У меня вообще нет денег, — сознаётся Блэк; он готов поклясться, что этот жест действует на него как Империо. — Я прихватил с собой немного, но уже почти все истратил, а родители мне больше не дадут. 

— И как же ты собираешься учиться?

— В библиотеке есть учебники, — отвечает Сириус. — Или у Ремуса можно одолжить. Он всегда делает свои задания раньше.

— Ерунда. Полагаю, у тебя те же предметы, что и у Джеймса? — спрашивает она, но Блэк упрямо молчит, и миссис Поттер вынимает свою палочку: — Акцио письмо из Хогвартса!

Гора исписанных листов пергамента взмывает в воздух, и письма Регулуса шквалом осыпаются на пол. Письмо из Хогвартса влетает в руку миссис Поттер, она читает его, а остальные складывает, лениво помахивая палочкой.

— У меня прорицания вместо арифмантики, — тихо говорит Сириус.

— Прорицания — это чушь, — замечает миссис Поттер, покачивая головой. — Ты бы лучше выбрал вместо них что-нибудь полезное. Древние руны, например, или маггловедение. 

— Маггловедение?

— Мало ли, — заявляет она. — А вдруг промахнешься камином и окажешься в маггловском Лондоне? И как ты доберёшься домой, если не знаешь, как поймать такси или найти это их… мудр****_о_?

— Ну, я, наверное, аппарирую, — говорит Сириус.

— Подростки, — ворчит она. — На всё есть ответ, да? — Сириус подозревает, что это очередной _такой_ вопрос, и сжимает губы. — Не обращай внимания. Сегодня купим тебе учебники.

— Не надо! — отказывается Блэк. — Это слишком дорого!

— Конечно, дорого, — отмахивается она. — Но, если ты не заметил, у нас с мужем больше денег, чем нам требуется.

— Но они же _ваши_, — возражает Сириус.

— Разумеется, — соглашается она, — они мои, и я могу тратить их, на что захочу. В том числе и на твои учебники. Я собираюсь потратить их до своей смерти, иначе они достанутся Джеймсу, а уж он спустит их на баб и огневиски.

Сириус смеётся, потому что это правда.

— Чтобы через пятнадцать минут был готов, — завершает она разговор.

— Нет, — начинает Блэк, — я…

— Мы уже всё обсудили, — прерывает его миссис Поттер. — Я покупаю тебе учебники, и не будем больше об этом.

— Да я о другом, — признаётся Сириус. — Ну, то есть и об этом тоже, но на самом деле я просто не хочу идти.

Он косится на гору пергамента на столе, и миссис Поттер вздыхает.

— Отдыхай, Сириус, — говорит она. — Завтра у тебя важный день. Мы с Джеймсом будем через пару часов.

Сириус возвращается к письму Регулуса. Одиннадцатое июня, следующий день после того, как он ушёл.

_Дорогой Сириус,_

_Дорогой Сириус, я…_

_Дорогой Сириус, я надеюсь…_

_Дорогой Сириус, я надеюсь, что…_  
  
В окно стучит клювом сова, и он хмурится, увидев знакомые рыжие перья. Сириус приветствует её грубым жестом, но сова не улетает.

— Мне оно не нужно, — распахивая окно, рычит Блэк. — Возвращайся, откуда прилетела. 

Сова щёлкает клювом и взъерошивает перья. Письмо, которое она роняет на подоконник, такое толстое, будто плотину внезапного молчания брата прорвало тремя ярдами пергамента.

Сириус вышвыривает письмо из окна, и сова возмущённо ухает. Сириус не слышит, чтобы письмо упало на землю. Он высовывается из окна и видит: Регулус сидит на ветке старого дуба, которая в ветреную погоду стучится к нему в окно.

— Чего тебе надо?

— Я хочу поговорить. — Регулус выглядит уставшим. Под глазами у него залегли фиолетовые тени, а лицо более худое, чем помнит Сириус.

— Не о чем разговаривать, — отрезает старший брат.

Он отворачивается, но окно не закрывает. Регулус следует за ним. Он перебирается через подоконник, а сова летает вокруг него, словно сбрендившая пикси. Сириус не обращает внимания на обоих и запихивает письма Регулуса на дно шкафа.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — спрашивает он. Младший брат полностью одет — в мантию и всё прочее, и Сириус вдруг отчётливо ощущает свою наготу.

— Сначала шёл, — отвечает Регулус. — Потом летел.

— На чём? — спрашивает Сириус. Волосы Регулуса аккуратно, коротко подстрижены. Когда Сириус оборачивается посмотреть на брата, ему на глаза падает чёлка, и он раздражённо отбрасывает её рукой. — Твоя метла осталась в школе.

— Осталась, — соглашается Регулус. — Я позаимствовал у матери ковёр-самолет.

— Стащил, то есть.

Регулус пожимает плечами. За воротником его мантии застряли веточки. Он смотрит на Сириуса, и тот падает на кровать, чтобы избежать внимательного взгляда.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает Сириус, глядя на покрывало.

— Хочу поговорить, — отвечает Регулус.

— Не хочешь.

— Знаю.

Тишина наполняет комнату, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь из них заговорит. Но оба молчат. Кровать прогибается, скрипят пружины. Сириус переворачивается на спину, и Регулус сворачивается клубком, устраиваясь на его руке, положив голову на плечо брата.

— Регулус.

— Можно? — говорит Регулус. Он зарывается глубже и нащупывает одеяло. — Я не спал с тех пор, как ты ушёл.

Сириус вздрагивает. Что–то сжимается у него в груди.

— Когда вернётся Джеймс, ты уйдёшь.

— Я знаю, — бормочет Регулус. — Знаю.

\--

Дорогая матушка,  
надеюсь, это письмо застанет тебя в добром здравии. В школе всё замечательно. Я отказался от прорицаний, как ты и хотела, и вместо них собираюсь попросить Дамблдора позволить мне самостоятельные занятия по защите.  
Я видел его сегодня, но он не стал со мной разговаривать. Думаю, он никогда не вернется домой.

\--

**III. Пять оттенков белого  
**  
Когда Дамблдор садится — это такой же сигнал, как башенный колокол в семь утра. Первокурсники появляются в момент, когда директор откашливается, а небо на зачарованном потолке медленно темнеет.

Прошло уже двадцать восемь дней.

Джеймс сидит между Сириусом и Ремусом и ест так, будто это его последний ужин. Сириус на еду не обращает внимания и косится на бледного молчаливого Люпина. Сидящий рядом с Ремусом Питер неугомонно вертит в руках соусник. То, что они вдруг пересели — Поттер обосновался между Сириусом и Питером, а Ремус с другой стороны от Блэка, — его огорчает.

Кажется, это расстраивает и остальных гриффиндорцев. Они смотрят на Мародёров поверх булочек и стаканов с тыквенным соком, стараясь шептаться потише. Сириус до боли напрягает слух, пытаясь разобрать слова.

Овощи на столах сменяет мясная запеканка. Джеймс сразу же набрасывается на неё и тащит в рот кусок вместе с листком латука, повисшим на конце вилки. Запеканка выглядит очень аппетитно, но Ремус отталкивает свою тарелку.

— Ешь! — ворчит Поттер.

— Не хочу, — отвечает Ремус. Он убирает с колен салфетку и кладёт её поверх запеканки, как саван. 

— Всё равно ешь, — Джеймс непоколебим.

— Мне только хуже будет, — объясняет Люпин. Он говорит тихо, Сириус едва разбирает слова, но половина сидящих за их столом таращится на них так, будто они ругаются во весь голос.

Набив рот рулетом, Поттер вздыхает:

— Тебе в любом случае будет хуже. Может, всё-таки поешь?

— Прекрати! — огрызается Ремус. Он почти рычит; когда приближается время восхода луны, у него всегда портится настроение. — Ты мне не мамочка.

Джеймс снова вздыхает и бросает косой взгляд на Блэка. Он так делает всегда, когда хочет сказать «_Поговори с ним, Сириус, тебя он послушается»_, но сейчас не произносит ни слова. Не может.

Ремус почти не разговаривает с Сириусом, и каждый раз, когда Люпин к нему обращается, тот считает, что ему крупно повезло.

Запеканку сменяет патока. Небо над головой Дамблдора почти чёрное и усыпано звёздами, и Питер вертит в руках свой кубок, пока полстакана патоки не выплёскивается ему на колени.

— Эванеско! — рявкает Джеймс.

Патока исчезает, а за ней, нерешительно померцав, пропадают и брюки Питера. Из-под распахнутой мантии виднеются ноги, обтянутые трусами в косую полоску. Сидящие рядом с Петтигрю робко хихикают, и Ремус выбирается из-за стола. Его руки дрожат.

Сириус смотрит на Снейпа.

Согнувшись, тот расправляется со своей порцией так яростно, что Блэку кажется — он слышит, как хрустят его запястья. Джеймс пинает Сириуса под столом, и тот прячется за стаканом с тыквенным соком. Снейп не смотрит вслед Ремусу, но, отставив бокал, Сириус замечает, что в спину Люпину глядит Регулус.

Дамблдор поклялся, что всё останется в тайне. Он запретил упоминать об инциденте за порогом директорского кабинета, но Сириус, Джеймс и Питер говорили об этом едва ли не каждый день. Регулус, прищурившись, наблюдает пытливо и пристально, как Люпин выскальзывает из зала, и Сириус думает — неужели Снейп позабыл своё обещание Дамблдору с той же лёгкостью, что и Мародёры?

Может, они дружат? Вполне вероятно. Сириус никогда не видел их вместе, никогда не слышал, чтобы брат упоминал о Снейпе. Но, когда Ремус выходит, Регулус бросает на Снейпа взгляд, один-единственный, и Сириус решает: скорей всего, они друзья. Обоих не любят на их факультете — Снейпа из-за желчности, уродливой внешности и слухов о сомнительном происхождении, а Регулуса — потому что тот застенчив, любит читать и к тому же брат Сириуса.

Джеймс, показывающий Петтигрю, как трансфигурировать салфетку в брюки, отвлекается, чтобы снова пнуть Сириуса под столом. Блэк отвешивает ему подзатыльник, и когда он снова оборачивается в сторону слизеринцев, Снейп уже исчез, а Регулус собирается уходить.

— Это что ж такое? — Марлен МакКиннон тянется через Питера, стучит Джеймса ложкой по плечу и указывает на дверь, за которой сначала скрылся Ремус, следом — Снейп, а теперь собирается выйти и младший Блэк. — Нас не пригласили на вечеринку?

— Пойду выясню, — быстро поднимается Сириус. Джеймс хватает его за рукав, и Блэк пытается высвободиться.

— Не надо, — говорит Поттер. — Только подерётесь.

— Ремус, — выпаливает Сириус. Он редко врёт Джеймсу, и во рту у него горечь. — Я беспокоюсь за Ремуса.

Поттер поднимает бровь:

— Что, только сегодня?

— Пошёл на фиг, — огрызается Блэк. — Отвали! — добавляет он и выдёргивает рукав из пальцев Джеймса.

— Сириус.

— Он мой брат!

— Разве сторож я брату моему? — цитирует Джеймс. 

— О, Поттер! — МакКиннон, которую отец-маггл воспитал католичкой, улыбается до ушей. — Тем вечером ты _слушал_!

— Конечно, — говорит Поттер. — Эта ваша маггловская религия — занятная штука.

— Он врёт, МакКиннон, — встревает в разговор Сириус. — Ты говорила об этом с Эванс, а больше его ничего не интересовало.

— Неправда! — возражает Джеймс. — Эванс тут вообще ни при чём!

— Опять обо мне треплешься, Поттер? — Эванс, сидящая через четыре места от МакКиннон, даже не оборачивается.

— Пошёл к чёрту, Блэк! — ворчит Джеймс. — Давай, вали отсюда за своим братцем. Только если он снова сломает тебе нос, я его лечить не буду.

— А если Эванс засунет очередную твою любовную записку тебе же в ухо, я не стану помогать её вытаскивать, — не остаётся в долгу Сириус, и Марлен смеётся.

— Не обращай на него внимания, МакКиннон, — говорит Джеймс. — Он совершенно чокнутый.

— Да я и так знаю, — подмигивает она.

— Это у них семейное, — замечает Питер, и Сириус, проходя мимо, дёргает его за ухо.

Он находит брата у пустой стены, скрывающей вход в Слизерин. Регулус расхаживает рядом быстрыми, нервными шагами и, нахмурившись, смотрит, как приближается Сириус.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— А ты? — отвечает Сириус вопросом на вопрос.

— Мне можно, — заявляет Регулус. — Я слизеринец, — добавляет он, и Сириусу не нравится его высокомерный тон.

— Потише, — огрызается Сириус. — Нашёл, чем гордиться.

— Ах да, быть образцовым, заслуживающим доверия гриффиндорцем — вот это судьба.

Кулак Сириуса впечатывается в подбородок брата, и тот едва не ударяется головой о стену. Регулус неторопливо, осторожно выпрямляется. Он кривит губы. В уголке рта выступает кровь.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, — мурлычет младший. — Образцовые, заслуживающие доверия. — Он касается пальцем губ. — Добрые и преданные, — добавляет он. — Поправь, если я ошибаюсь.

Зарычав, Сириус снова замахивается, но на этот раз Регулус оказывается быстрее, уклоняется от удара, и кулак старшего Блэка едва задевает щёку. Регулус перехватывает его запястье и притягивает брата ближе. На языке, сплетающемся, как змея, с языком Сириуса, — привкус меди.

— Один раз — и всё, — закрывая глаза, шепчет Сириус брату в губы.

— Как всегда, — бросает Регулус, и Сириус думает: да, это ложь.

Это случилось сначала один раз, потом два, три, множество. Пора закончить то, чему лучше было и не начинаться, и у Сириуса перехватывает дыхание, когда брат прижимает его к стене.

У Регулуса такие же маленькие руки, как раньше. Ладони горячие, влажные, одна пробирается под рубашку Сириуса, а другая — заползает ему в брюки, и бёдра Сириуса подаются вперёд, в поисках запретного тепла, которого ему нельзя желать.

Они целуются — как всегда быстро и грубо, неистово и отчаянно. Регулус стонет и трётся членом о бедро Сириуса. Они спешат, торопятся. Сириус прикусывает нижнюю губу брата и запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Не надо было начинать, но если уж они начали, то нужно закончить, пока кто-нибудь их не застал, не увидел. Пальцы Регулуса скользят по члену Сириуса, он опускается на колени, и глаза его кажутся почти чёрными.

У него горячий, влажный, божественный рот, и Сириус шипит, когда язык Регулуса скользит по его члену. Отсасывая, Регулус дрочит себе, его бёдра вздрагивают, а рука почти незаметна в складках чёрной мантии. Сириус слышит похожие на шаги звуки, но знает, что, скорее всего, это бьётся его собственное сердце.

Кончая, Сириус думает: «_Один раз — и всё»_, а глаза Регулуса закрыты.

Когда он выходит наружу, полная луна уже высоко. Серебристо-белая, она внушает страх, и Бродяга бросается бежать.

\--

Северус,  
хотелось бы сказать лично, но ты с недавних пор меня избегаешь, поэтому я не могу этого сделать. Я хочу извиниться за поведение своего брата. Не знаю, что с ним случилось. Он в последнее время сам не свой.

\--  


**II. Растрёпанный  
**  
Она снова кричит.

Её вопли заполняют дом, со свистом носятся по всем комнатам, как ветер. Сириус уже не разбирает слов, только слышит безумный, пронзительный голос — то громче, то тише. Он гадает, на кого она орёт — на отца, на Кричера или на портрет дядюшки Саргаса в прихожей.

А может, думает он, мать кричит на них — просто до неё не дошло, что их там уже нет.

На чердаке холодно, отовсюду сквозит, и старая масляная лампа раскачивается посреди потолка. Пыль оседает на старинной мебели и забытых вещах, скрывая под собой их былое великолепие. Сириус и Регулус ждут неизбежного между клавесином, на который накинута простыня, и горой чемоданов с надписью «Персей Блэк», спрятавшись под грудой старых, пропахших плесенью одеял под скатом крыши. 

Голос матери просачивается сквозь доски пола, кружит по чердаку и тревожит пыль и паутину. Дождь, барабанящий в маленькое окошко у них над головами, заглушает голос, и Регулус протягивает Сириусу вино.

Оно кислое и почти чёрное, каким и полагается быть вину из винограда, собранного почти за сто лет до их рождения. На вкус вино горькое и не такое уж приятное, но от него внутри медленно поднимается тепло, и Сириус с усилием глотает.

— Как думаешь — она нас найдёт? — медленно спрашивает Регулус. Он пытается говорить небрежно, но голос всё равно выдаёт его страх.

— Нет, — отвечает Сириус, сделав ещё глоток. Он подозревает, что сюда никто не поднимался уже много лет, а мать вообще не помнит, что в доме есть чердак.

— Надеюсь, — бормочет Регулус. Он сползает вниз по стене, пока окончательно не теряется в одеялах.

— Ты пьян, — замечает Сириус. Они наполовину прикончили вторую бутылку; Сириусу тепло и ни до чего нет дела, от выпитого он немного захмелел. Он думает об огневиски, которое они с Джеймсом припрятали в Гриффиндоре, и прикидывает, пьёт ли брат в школе.

— Не очень, — откликается Регулус.

На чердаке воцаряется тишина, и Сириус отдаётся ей. Дыхание брата ровное, неглубокое, и Сириусу хочется заснуть здесь. Он знает, что в конце концов им придётся спуститься вниз, но стремится оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше. Насладиться короткими минутами покоя.

Регулус вытягивается на нём, что-то тихонько бормоча. Он весь — скомканные, сползающие одеяла, слишком длинные руки и ноги, острые локти, которые тычутся Сириусу куда только можно, но Сириус терпит и это тоже. Регулус тёплый и, несмотря на свою подростковую угловатость, уютный, а чердак — как и всё остальное на Гриммолд Плэйс — нет. 

Бутылка с вином спрятана за головой у Сириуса; он цокает языком, когда Регулус за ней тянется, и хватает брата за запястье. Регулус не обращает на него внимания, он ёрзает до тех пор, пока не перебирается через ногу Сириуса, и вытаскивает бутылку; Сириус крепко держит его за руку.

— Тебе уже хватит, — говорит он.

— Нет ещё, — отвечает Регулус. Он пытается высвободиться из хватки Сириуса, но бутылка в руке мешает ему, и выпитое вино — тоже. Вздохнув, он наклоняется над Сириусом и подносит горлышко к своим губам.

Сириус наблюдает, как вздрагивает горло брата, когда тот пьёт, и чувствует, как под пальцами бьётся пульс Регулуса.

Внизу, подобно грозе на улице, неистовствует мать.

Регулус кривится, опускает бутылку и, поёжившись, предлагает её Сириусу. Тот качает головой, но, когда холодное стекло прижимается к его губам, открывает рот и глотает, потому что если он не проглотит, то задохнётся. Регулус падает на него и кладёт голову на плечо брата. 

— Завтра Рождество, — говорит Регулус. — Что ты попросил в подарок?

— Хочу новую метлу, — отвечает Сириус. — Только я не просил.

— А я попросил новый котёл. На моём осталась вмятина, когда ты прошлым летом швырнул им в Кричера, и я не знаю заклинания, чтобы его починить, — говорит Регулус. — Почему ты промолчал? Ты ведь играешь в квиддич.

— Не за тот факультет, — ворчит Сириус. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы младший брат оставил его в покое; Регулус тяжёлый, и от его веса у Сириуса немеют руки. — Они не купят мне новую метлу, пока я играю не за Слизерин.

За маленьким окошком сверкает молния, и до чердака доносится низкий, рокочущий, похожий на гром голос отца. Он заглушает истерические вопли матери, и когда она внезапно смолкает, Сириус гадает — отец заткнул её заклинанием или обошёлся пощёчиной?

— Хочу назад в школу, — бормочет Регулус.

— И я, — признаётся Сириус. Он не особенно скучает по учебникам и урокам, но тоскует по надёжному теплу Хогвартса, и ему не хватает друзей, которых можно было назвать семьёй, не считай он это слово оскорблением.

Волосы Регулуса скользят по лицу Сириуса, щекочут нос. Он пытается освободить руку, но ветер усиливается, с грохотом бьется в окно, и Сириус обнимает брата за талию.

— Пора идти, — говорит он. Матери больше не слышно — значит, она вернулась в свою комнату, спряталась, пока не вернёт себе голос. Или пока не замаскирует синяк.

— Я не хочу, — противится Регулус. — Может, сегодня здесь переночуем?

— Нет, — отвечает старший. — Если мы тут задержимся, она нас найдёт, и тогда больше не сможем здесь прятаться.

— Плевать, — откликается Регулус, и кожа Сириуса покрывается мурашками, когда губы брата задевают его шею.

— Вот когда в следующий раз тебе придётся прятаться одному у себя под кроватью, будет не плевать, — возражает Сириус.

Он пытается подняться, но Регулус цепляется за него, обхватывает руками его шею, запускает пальцы в волосы брата, и что-то твёрдое прижимается к бедру Сириуса.

— Регулус!

— Молчи!

Сириус закрывает глаза.

— Молчи, Сириус! — умоляет Регулус, хотя тот и так молчит, и голос у младшего брата высокий и слабый. — Ну что я могу поделать. Ты такой тёплый, и с тобой хорошо, и я выпил слишком много, и… поцелуй меня, Сириус, пожалуйста!

— О Господи. — Сириус не может пошевельнуться, не может вздохнуть, чувствуя, что у него перехватило горло и тело отказывается подчиняться — как в тот раз, когда Дракучая Ива схватила его поперёк живота и отшвырнула на сотню футов.

— Ну только один разочек, Сириус, — шепчет Регулус, уткнувшись в шею брата. Сириус чувствует, как шевелятся мягкие губы, прижавшиеся к его коже, и наматывает на пальцы край рубашки брата. — Только раз. Я никому не скажу, обещаю.

Сириус удивлённо открывает рот, на губах замирают какие-то слова, и Регулус прогоняет их своим языком. Этот поцелуй неумелый и ужасно мокрый, и Регулус, кажется, не знает, куда девать нос, потому что тычется им в щёку Сириуса.

_«Ты же мой брат»_, думает обалдевший Сириус, но вопли матери до сих пор звучит в его ушах, и он сомневается, что слово «брат» вообще что-то значит.

Сириус притягивает Регулуса ближе и крепко целует. Регулус устраивается в его объятиях и трётся членом о ногу брата, его бёдра судорожно вздрагивают, и странный жар разливается по коже Сириуса.

— Один раз, — бормочет он. — Только раз, и ты никому не расскажешь. Никогда.

— Не скажу, — выдыхает Регулус. — Я не скажу. Никогда в жизни. Обещаю.

  
\--

Дорогая матушка,  
я не должен писать тебе об этом. Он возненавидит меня, если узнает, что я всё же написал. Он говорит, что ты безумна. Он говорит, что ты нас ненавидишь. Я не хочу ему верить, но ничего не могу поделать. Он не стал бы мне лгать. Не могу сказать, почему я так считаю. Я обещал не говорить.

\--  


**I. Интерлюдия  
**  
Дом на Гриммолд Плэйс погружён в безмолвие. Сириус сидит в гостиной, вцепившись в угол старинного парчового дивана. На коленях у него лежит новенькая «Стандартная книга заклинаний для первокурсников», и Сириус с волнением поглаживает её большим пальцем, а когда переворачивает страницу, внутри у него всё замирает.

Из прихожей слышится слабый шорох шагов, дверь скрипит, отворяясь, и Сириус оборачивается. В дверях, не решаясь войти, стоит Регулус, пристально глядя на брата. Свет угасающего пламени отбрасывает на его лицо причудливые тени: вот у него словно выросли усы… и исчезли… появились рога… и исчезли…

— Не мешай брату, Регулус, — строго говорит мать. — Завтра у него важный день.

— Не буду, мама, — обещает Регулус. Он делает шаг в гостиную, но снова колеблется, чинно сложив руки.

— Сириус! — резко, требовательно окликает мать

— Да, мама.

— Собери вещи, прежде чем ляжешь спать, — говорит она.

— Они уже…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сложил учебники в чемодан и вынул одежду, — продолжает мать. — Наденешь чёрные брюки и зелёный свитер.

— Я уложил книги, — говорит Сириус. Он закрывает «Стандартную книгу заклинаний для первокурсников» и прячет за спину. — И Кричер уже достал мою одежду.

— Он достал красный свитер, — возражает мать. — Ты наденешь зелёный.

— Да, мама.

Сириус смотрит на Регулуса; из-за падающей тени кажется, что у него борода — длинная, остроконечная, почти до колен. Младший брат медленно приближается, то и дело оборачиваясь — не появится ли мать. Не услышав окрика и не увидев её в дверях, Регулус взбирается на диван и, как кошка, прижимается к Сириусу. 

— Ты завтра уезжаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — отвечает старший.

— Почему?

— Потому что должен, — просто говорит Сириус.

— Нет, не должен, — возражает Регулус. — Вот Брэд Паркинсон не уезжает. Матушка разговаривала с мамой Паркинсона во «Флориш и Блоттс», когда мы ходили за твоими учебниками.

— Брэд Паркинсон — сквиб, — отвечает Сириус. — А я нет. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — интересуется младший брат. — Ты же ещё не колдовал.

— Колдовал.

— Не колдовал.

— Колдовал! — упирается Сириус, отодвигаясь от брата. — Иди отсюда!

Он отталкивает Регулуса, но тот только пододвигается ближе, теснее прижимаясь к боку старшего брата. Вздохнув, Сириус вынимает «Стандартную книгу заклинаний для первокурсников», кладёт на колени и открывает. В первой главе говорится о волшебных палочках и о том, как правильно их держать. Сириус думает о своей палочке — чёрное дерево и жила из сердца дракона, десять дюймов, куплена вчера и спрятана в чемодан — и жалеет, что не вынул её потихоньку вместе с учебником.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — бурчит Регулус, прижимаясь губами к плечу Сириуса. Его едва слышно. — Я буду ужасно скучать.

— Вернусь на Рождество, — отвечает Сириус. В глубине души он не уверен, что вообще хочет куда-то ехать. Хогвартс незнакомый и большой, а он никогда не ночевал не дома. — Это всего через пару месяцев.

— А с кем я буду играть? — вопрошает Регулус.

— Наверное, с Кричером. 

— С Кричером неинтересно, — жалуется брат. — Он никогда не хочет играть, во что я хочу, а ещё жульничает в прятки. 

— Никто в прятках не жульничает, — возражает Сириус.

— А он _жульничает_, — настаивает Регулус. — Когда я подхожу туда, где он прячется, он аппарирует куда-нибудь ещё, а это нечестно — я-то не могу аппарировать, а если ты спрятался где-нибудь, то должен оставаться там, где спрятался.

— Всё равно это глупая игра, — говорит Сириус. — Ты для неё уже слишком большой.

— Ты же будешь мне писать, правда? — спрашивает Регулус. Он садится прямо и хмурится, теребя Сириуса за рукав.

— Буду, — обещает Сириус. Регулус снова придвигается к нему, кладёт голову ему на плечо, и старший брат легко проводит ладонью по его волосам. — Буду.

Дом на Гриммолд Плэйс скрипит — протяжный, болезненный звук эхом отдаётся в гостиной. Регулус испуганно вздрагивает, и учебник Сириуса падает у него с колен.

— Сириус! Регулус! Вам пора в постель!

— Да, мама, — отвечает Сириус. Он соскальзывает с дивана, подбирает книгу и прячет её под мантией.

— Можно, я сегодня переночую у тебя? — спрашивает Регулус.

— Ага, — соглашается Сириус. — Сунь под одеяло подушку, как я показывал, и подожди, пока мама не ляжет спать.

  
\--

Дорогой Сириус,  
матушка говорит, что глупо писать тебе сейчас, ведь ты ещё в поезде, но мне всё равно. Я ужасно по тебе скучаю, и мы только что вернулись домой с вокзала. Ты же расскажешь мне всё-всё про школу и про Слизерин? Матушка уверена, что ты попадешь в Слизерин. Я по тебе скучаю».

\--  


**VII. «…здесь запись обрывается»  
**  
Вокруг холодно темно и мертво и небо что виднеется сквозь маленькое окно того же серого цвета что и стены он слышит шум океана но не чувствует его и солнце встаёт и заходит но он не видит этого зато луну видит всегда.

Что-то приходит и что-то уходит беспрепятственно вползает в окно проскальзывает под дверь и плывёт и парит и выжидает и его разум кричит а воспоминания водой просачиваются сквозь пальцы стекая по рукам и ногам чтобы собраться бесполезной лужей на полу у ступней которые видит будто впервые.

Крысы торопливо бегут по грязи у них жёсткая шерсть тонкие хвосты они стучат и скрежещут зубами и вокруг так темно что он никогда не видит их но слышит и знает что они там и ненавидит их хотя не понимает почему.

Он дёргает себя за волосы чтобы вспомнить Джеймса кусает губы чтобы вспомнить Гарри царапает себя чтобы вспомнить Ремуса а когда ощупывает пальцами собственное лицо ему кажется у него по-прежнему есть брат но тени выползают из углов и он видит снег в тёмном переулке и окровавленную змею и мёртвое тело.

Что-то закрадывается в его мысли вползает через глаза и рот и ноздри и пытается найти то чего у него нет требует истины потому что хочет знать хочет сожрать хочет выпить хочет пережить её и кричит что оно не может жить потому что они мертвы и он обещает что не будет больше никакой истины и оно хочет чтобы вместо этого он открыл свои тайны но ему нечего рассказать.

Он думает когда-то каменные стены давали ему возможность чувствовать себя в безопасности тепле и уюте но сейчас они пугают его он мёрзнет и дрожит думая о красном цвете но он уже так долго не видел красного цвета и забыл как выглядит золотой и всё вокруг серое и белое за исключением чёрного.

Он блэк [1] думает он и брат которого у него толком никогда не было тоже блэк пока его не занесло снегом в переулке а змея означает что брат умер но тогда же получается брат был блэк но что такое блэк он не знает и от этой мысли ему холоднее чем от каменных стен.

Луна аккуратной дугой пересекает небо, и океан изо всех сил старается смыть камень.

Что-то шепчется за дверью, и Бродяга скулит.

\--

Я знаю, что умру задолго до того, как ты это прочитаешь, но хочу, чтобы ты знал: именно я раскрыл твою тайну.

\--  


— конец — 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] В оригинале игра слов: блэк (англ. black) — чёрный


End file.
